kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt five
Hmmm, there seems to be a problem with the Gummi ship controls. They suck. According to the great DarkestShadow, the only way to make the Gummi mini-game not terrible would be to add in a super awesome nuke attachment. Beast’s Castle On the world map head to the gate in front of the castle shaped world. Do the usual thing in the Gummi route and head into the world. In the cutscene you’ll start off in the Entrance Hall. After the cutscene you’ll be in the Parlour area. Attack the Heartless that appear until another cutscene starts, in which Beast kinda saves the day...or the rose, one of those two. Once the cutscene is over head to the Moogle shop to stock up on healing items, change your Keyblade to the Hidden Dragon and switch the Kingdom Key for the Star Seeker. Then switch Hidden Dragon for Star Seeker, save, head back into the Entrance Hall and after a talk bubble scene head up the stairs on the right side of the door (the side the parlour is on). After a cutscene and another talk bubble scene, collect the treasures and save, then go into the corridor and destroy some Heartless. Exit the hall and go up the opposite stair’s. When you reach another corridor head to the other end of it and use the reaction command on the wardrobe. After another talk bubble scene a mini-game will play. What you got to do is push the wardrobe by tapping when it's asleep and when it wakes up stop tapping. 3 times of repeating this process should do it. After another talk bubble scene head through the door and prepare to face a boss. After the cutscene a talk bubble scene will play and when it's finished collect the treasures and save. Head back to the area where you defeated the Thresholder. Jump up to the overlooking balcony and talk to Cogsworth. He’ll make the knights move out the way. Once you get through the door a cutscene will play and you’ll have to play a minigame. Strategy= Your goal is to find the black lanterns. Simply put destroy boxes and wait for Lumiere and Mrs Potts to catch up to extinguish the dark flames and light them with normal flames. Do this 4 times for the door to open. Before you exit to go find beast, look to the right of the stairs to see a treasure chest. Once back in the west hall head forward into another corridor at the end of which is a boss. and this battle will be over quickly. }} After this is done a cutscene will play. Save and head back to Belles room and talk to the wardrobe and then head to the Entrance Hall. A cutscene will play and you’ll face another boss. to land major damage. Repeat this until it falls (if need be turn into Valor form to make this battle even easier). }} After this battle is done a cutscene will play and the path to the next world, Olympus Coliseum, will open. Back to Hollow Bastion Let’s head to Olympus Coll- what the hell? Why are we going to Hollow Bastion? When we arrive a cutscene and talk bubble scene will play. Once that’s done talk to Donald and head inside the book. 100 Acre Woods Welcome to the 100 Acre Woods, home of Pooh Bear. Once we enter go to the popped out part of the book. Once inside run around the tree collecting treasures and then talk to Pooh Bear. A cutscene will play, but it’ll freeze halfway through and you’ll be chucked out of the world unceremoniously. Once out of the book a cutscene will play and a fight will start. Not much strategy here just kick butt until it’s over and then head back into the mutilated book. Head into the only area so a cutscene will play. After this, approach Pooh and another cutscene will play, during which it seems Pooh's forgotten all about you and all his other friends. After the cutscene ends a talk bubble scene will play and you’ll receive a summon. Now we head to the Olympus Coliseum! Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough